


Miri

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [36]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e09 Miri, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miri stands over her little kingdom, her little kingdom of onlies with nothing but foolies all the long day; such fine citizens all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miri

-z-

 

Miri stands over her little kingdom, her little kingdom of onlies with nothing but foolies all the long day; such fine citizens all.

But when The Captain comes along, she senses a sort of shift in herself – not just because he was a grup and thus a threat, but because he stirred something inside her.  Something she had no name for. 

So she follows instinct, the same push that has led her to the top of her little kingdom, but the grup with green skin and pointed ears watches her.  Always, he’s watching her.  He’s all black eyes and sharp teeth and hair that brushes against the sky.  He’s strong and steady and never yells; even when The Captain is looking at her, he’s really looking at Green Skin.

 

-

 

Jahn stands too close to her these days – something Miri had used to enjoy.  But The Captain changes everything and she finds it’s The Captain who she wants close.

But then Green Skin is sliding between them, his black eyes staring down at her from on high, whispering to The Captain in a language she doesn’t know.  She wants to yell that the rules of foolies, of games, need to be shared with all present – because this isn’t a game she knows and that scares her.

It scares her almost as much as the It spreading blue and purple and disgusting across first The Doctor, then the Yeoman, then The Captain.  (She does her best not to sneer when she sees that Green Skin isn’t affected at all.)

 

-

 

Miri stands over her little kingdom, her little onlies screaming around her, “Bunk, bunk!  Bunk, bunk!”  Very good citizens, all of them, and she’s so, so proud.

 

-

 

The Captain lowers his voice and leans in close and he tells her soft, quiet, in that way she remembers hearing once from a man whose face she’s long since forgotten: “You’re becoming a young woman, Miri.  Please, help us.  Help yourself and all your onlies.”

And then she sees It’s on her and she’s screaming and shouting and The Captain is pulling her tight to his chest.

Green Skin comes up and, calmly, he explains.  The Doctor tries to explain, too, but he’s stumbling already and he has The Anger in his eyes as he sweats and licks at chapped lips.

 

-

 

It all changes in the After of The Captain and Green Skin and Yeoman and Doctor.  The Doctor puts something sharp in her arm and It fades away after a sharp spike of pain.  Then grups beam in from the sky, wielding _books_ and _knowledge_ as they discourage the more “dangerous” foolies.

 

-

 

All of the changes to Miri’s little kingdom are swift and sure and final.  Her little onlies ( _peers, friends_ being the proper terms taught to her by the new grups ( _grown-ups_ ; the word makes her lips curl in distaste)) still rally around her, still follow her lead.

Even Jahn, who had felt so betrayed, stays close after The Captain has boarded his little star and disappeared into the sky.  Jahn holds her hand and puts his head on her shoulder and tells her that nothing will happen to her onlies.

Because they may all be learning that not everything is as simple as it used to be, but this was still Miri’s little kingdom – and they were all very fine citizens indeed.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
